


Morning

by 4mpersand



Series: Shards of Clarity (221B Drabbles) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: #noshameficathon, 221B went overly long because that always happens to me, And I'm sticking to it, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, noshame, noshameficathon, romantic, shamelessly, that's my excuse for why it doesn't end in a 'b' word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mpersand/pseuds/4mpersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rare that John woke up first when there wasn’t a case, and he resolved himself to taking full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

John allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room to see that Sherlock was upside-down, half sideways, and absolutely starfished across their bed. 

Morning, then. Overcast and cool, but morning. It was rare that John woke up first when there wasn’t a case, and he resolved himself to taking full advantage. 

John gently coaxed Sherlock’s pliant leg from his chest and set to work on his ankle. He began with smooth, light strokes, massaging and soothing Sherlock’s lower body while the sleep-stained scent of Sherlock - masculine, herbal, warm, _home_ \- coated his senses. He worked his way up Sherlock’s lower limbs leisurely, stalling his exploration of Sherlock’s perfect Venusian dimples when his bedmate started to stir. John paused for a moment, judging, before delicately sliding down the mattress to bring his face to Sherlock’s. 

Propped on his elbows, John nosed through Sherlock’s hair and down to skim his nape; his lips descended into the hollow behind Sherlock’s ear and caressed the area softly before continuing their warm path up to flirt with the shell of Sherlock’s ear. Hair pulling was next, with shocks of dark curls disappearing between his pale fingers. Sherlock tensed and relaxed, luxuriating into the caress even in his sleep.

John’s teeth grazed the cord of Sherlock’s neck, sparking enough tension to draw Sherlock into consciousness while John continued to fist his hair. John slid up again, capturing Sherlock’s closer earlobe as the waking man began to turn his head with a quiet sigh. John’s hand tightened, pulling Sherlock toward him by his curls, and he swallowed Sherlock’s growing moan with his open mouth.

The last thing John remembered for a long time was Sherlock’s eyes opening, blown wide and shamelessly bright with desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the #NOSHAME ficathon.
> 
> I don't own Sherlock or John, but I do make them cuddle sometimes.
> 
> Thanks to my volunteer beta for the quickest review ever!


End file.
